far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
House Crux Organisation
In order to carry out it's Imperial Mandate of the Law across the Empire, House Crux is assembled in a tripartite order, the Three Pillars, consisting of the Primeborn, the landowning nobility who act as the planetary governors of the House and its attendant districts, the'' Department of the Judiciary,'' responsible for the Empire's laws, and the House Guard, ''who serve as the House's private military. Additionally, those who enter Crux from other Houses through marriage, adoption, or other means, and who do not wish or are unable to become members of the Judiciary or the House Guard, are referred to as "Heartbound," and may take a number of titles unique to their situation. The Prince & Their Council F''or more information on Crucian Succession, the Prince, and the Prince's Council, see here. House Crux is led by the Prince of Crux, the chosen leader and monarch of the House. Acting in an advisory role to the sovereign is the Prince's Council, a body of the House's most renowned nobles and figures who, on the Prince's behalf, organize the day-to-day operations of the House, with all decisions deferred to Their Highness' will. Seldom, however, does the Prince deign to step into the Council's chambers, and as such, the Council is the de facto ruling body of the faction. The Primeborn The Primeborn of House Crux are the primary title holders for their noble families. They are the designated heirs to their family's estates and holdings while their siblings and family members, known as Promisedborn, are expected to serve in one of the other branches of Crux. Raised and taught since the moment of their designation how to govern and rule, the Primeborn are granted the right to bear titles reflective of their elevated position. While it is certainly the exception, it is possible for non-Primeborn nobles to also acquire such titles under special circumstances, such as by merit, or more commonly through marriage. The Department of the Judiciary The Department of the Judiciary (DoJ) is the legal and legislative arm of House Crux, acting as Judge, Jury and Executioner on all matters relating to Imperial Law alongside the Emperox. The duties of the Department span the Empire in the creation, preservation and interpretation of Imperial Law with its presence felt all across the sector through its many courts and holdings. The Judicial Enforcement Services Perhaps the most feared branch of the Department of the Judiciary is the Judicial Enforcement Services (JES), acting as the first line of defence for Imperial Law-keeping. The JES is the parent organization of the House's various policing organizations and investigation teams across the Empire, consisting of Crux Planetary Constabularies, the Crux Inquisition, the Peacekeeping Mech Corps and a number of smaller, specialist operational units. Due to the sheer number of units that make up the JES, many commanding officers of esteem choose to uniform their officers with distinctive uniform patches, such as the HCS Vengeance's distinctive vulture insignia. The House Guard The House Guard serves as the private military of House Crux, charged with the protection of Hiera and House Crux installations across the sector. The House Guard's upper ranks are staffed by permanently employed nobles, boasting a permanent and centralized control over a small force of professional Crux soldiers. The core strength of the House Guard, however, comes from the levy it may call upon from the noble families of Crux and their estates in times of emergency. Unlike Aquila, the House Guard is not responsible for the protection of the sector as a whole. The Heartbound While many who marry in to the noble House of Crux find positions within the House Guard, the Judicial Enforcement Services, or the Department of the Judiciary, there are those for whom the path is not so simple. Law and its enforcement are complex matters, and to transition from a singer or a scientist to a lawyer or a beat cop is not always possible or desired by those who elect to enter House Crux through marriage. Their skills may still be useful to the House, but to grant each a title to represent their purpose would be an almost unachievable task for the myriad of ever-growing and changing skill-sets an individual might possess. Thus, a collection of titles for the Heartbound, those who enter Crux not by birth but by marriage, adoption or other means, were created over the long years of House Crux’s history. Additional Titles Category:House Crux